<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The strange case of the emerald necklace by Borsari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670022">The strange case of the emerald necklace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari'>Borsari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Murder Mystery, Psychological Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:08:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28670022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Я хочу рассказать вам о человеке, который открыл нам глаза на глубокую бездну темных возможностей.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The strange case of the emerald necklace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/gifts">Gan_HOPE326</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240534">The strange case of the emerald necklace</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gan_HOPE326/pseuds/Gan_HOPE326">Gan_HOPE326</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>За эти годы я пересказал огромное количество случаев, в которых участвовал мой дорогой друг мистер Шерлок Холмс. И довольно часто они не обходились без скромного вклада вашего покорного слуги. Как и должно случиться с каждым, кто имеет дело с продуктом самых отвратительных животных страстей людей и самых извращенных применений их интеллекта, то есть с преступностью, во время этих приключений на нашу долю выпала своя порция страха. Никто и никогда не наводил на нас такой же ужас как тот, о ком я хочу вам рассказать, и никто до этого не открывал нам глаза на глубокую бездну темных возможностей. Я человек науки, но моя рука дрожит. И когда я рассказываю эту историю, разум отвергает факты, свидетелем которых он стал. Сейчас я записываю все на бумаге, чтобы ничто не забылось. Я поклялся хранить тайну, поэтому эта рукопись никогда не будет опубликована. Возможно, в будущем кто-то найдет ее, но к тому моменту я уже давно буду мертв, а моя душа будет в безопасности или окажется навеки проклята. Нашедшему я оставлю выбор: верить или не верить моей истории, и уж если он поверит, то пусть сам решает, как поступить с этим знанием.</p>
<p>Был довольно приятный осенний день, когда, как это часто бывало, в дверь нашей квартиры на Бейкер-стрит постучала несчастная женщина, разыскивающая Холмса. Мы провели ее в гостиную и позволили сесть, затем миссис Хадсон принесла чай и печенье, чтобы она успокоилась. Это была миловидная девушка, но ее нервы явно расшатала какая-то сильная тревога. Ее глаза все метались из стороны в сторону, как у лани, высматривающей преследующего ее волка. Она никак не могла удержать руки на месте: то сжимала и разжимала пальцы, то теребила ожерелье, висящее на шее. Это был маленький блестящий изумруд — который, как я полагал, был ценной вещицей — с обвивающей его тонкой серебристой змейкой.</p>
<p>Мой друг Холмс, должно быть, уже уловил след интересного и необычного случая — тогда мы еще не знали, насколько он был необычным! — потому что он сразу же перешел к делу.</p>
<p>— Я уже вижу по вашему внешнему виду, что вы отчаянно нуждаетесь в помощи, — сказал он. — Очевидно, ваша жизнь в опасности, но вряд ли вы пришли сюда из-за этого. Поэтому давайте обсудим детали вашего дела, мисс?..</p>
<p>— Купер, — все еще немного настороженно ответила она, потягивая чай из чашки. — Меня зовут Артемисия Купер. И вы совершенно правы — моя жизнь в опасности. Как вы догадались?</p>
<p>— Моя дорогая! В этом нет никаких сомнений, — фыркнул Холмс. — Я могу с одного взгляда на вашу одежду сказать, что вы, вероятно, работаете горничной. Вы не замужем, но у вас есть любимый человек, который очень вас любит, однако на социальной лестнице стоит выше вас. Но вот то, что вы боитесь за свою жизнь, буквально написано у вас на лице. Уверен, что мой друг доктор Уотсон, который только начинает изучать науку дедукции, несомненно тоже это понял.</p>
<p>Я едва заметно кивнул, и мисс Купер слабо улыбнулась.</p>
<p>— Все верно, мистер Холмс. Вы действительно так умны, как о вас говорят. Наверно, это дает мне надежду. Но могу я спросить, на чем основываются ваши выводы?</p>
<p>— На самом деле, все довольно просто, если знаешь, куда смотреть, — начал объяснения Холмс. — Ваш наряд дешевый, но он чистый и профессионально выглаженный тем, у кого в этом явно большой опыт. Вы не богаты, но выглядите так, словно у вас есть горничная, которая заботится о ваших вещах. Значит, вы сама горничная. Колец на пальцах нет. Соответственно, вы не помолвлены и не замужем. И все же у вас на шее очень красивое изумрудное ожерелье, которое, кажется, намного превышает ваши возможности. Полагаю, оно от поклонника, чье богатство должно быть почти столь же велико, как и его привязанность, которую он к вам испытывает.</p>
<p>На это девушка слегка покраснела и сжала ожерелье в правой руке, спрятав его от наших глаз, видимо, засмущавшись. Но при этом мне всего на секунду показалось, что в ее взгляде я уловил искру удовлетворения.</p>
<p>— И что же еще вы можете сказать обо мне? — спросила она.</p>
<p>— Что-то мне подсказывает, что она хочет поучаствовать в бесплатном шоу, — пошутил Холмс, посмотрев на меня. — Но да, есть еще кое-что. Я сказал, что вам грозит опасность, но я также считаю, что опасность — это больше, чем простое предположение. На кончиках ваших пальцев я вижу остатки чернил, вроде тех, которые Скотланд-Ярд использует для сбора отпечатков. Поскольку я с трудом могу представить, что вы подозреваемая, я делаю вывод, что вы недавно заявили о преступлении, и у вас сняли отпечатки, чтобы отделить их от отпечатков виновника при осмотре места происшествия.</p>
<p>Мисс Купер опустила глаза.</p>
<p>— Боюсь, здесь вы правы только наполовину, — тихо сказала она. — Это правда, что я сообщила о преступлении и сегодня утром была в Скотланд-Ярде. Но я тоже подозреваемая. Мистер Холмс, вчера вечером на меня напали в моем доме, и, защищая себя, я убила человека.</p>
<p>Холмс тут же наклонился к ней. В нем явно вспыхнул интерес. Что до меня, то я почувствовал лишь укол жалости к бедной девушке. Как учила война, убийство никогда не бывает чем-то простым, даже если оно делается для защиты жизни. То, что такая молодая женщина оказалась подвержена осознанию того, что она совершила настолько ужасный поступок, казалось мне слишком болезненным, чтобы об этом думать.</p>
<p>— С этого момента я полагаюсь на ваше благоразумие, — сказала мисс Купер. — Поскольку то, что я собираюсь рассказать, включает в себя множество вопросов, которые не следует обсуждать, ведь они могут испортить репутацию многих людей и поставить под угрозу не только их жизни. Как вы точно догадались, у меня есть жених. Мы держим нашу помолвку в тайне, но оба хотели бы совсем не этого.</p>
<p>— Хотели бы, — поспешно вырвалось у моего друга. — Его семья против.</p>
<p>Мисс Купер кивнула.</p>
<p>— Я не могу раскрыть личность моего жениха или его семьи. Это слишком деликатный вопрос, и я не хотела бы, чтобы вы с ними связывались. Это ради вашей же безопасности. Скажу лишь, что ситуация настолько невыносимая, что мы решили сбежать в Америку.</p>
<p>— Но какое отношение это имеет к риску для вашей жизни? — спросил я и тут же ахнул от ужаса, когда понял. — Вы ведь не имеете в виду, что...</p>
<p>— Да, доктор Уотсон, — сказала мисс Купер с горькой улыбкой. — Мы считаем, что семья моего жениха пытается убить меня, чтобы вернуть своего дорогого сына в свои теплые объятия.</p>
<p>— Но это же ужасно! — закричал я. — Я слышал о многих благородных семьях, которые не одобрили бы идею свадьбы их отпрыска на простолюдинке, но ни одна из них не была настолько фанатичной!</p>
<p>— Ну, полагаю, мы только что узнали как раз о такой, — резко сказал Холмс. — Пожалуйста, мисс, продолжайте.</p>
<p>— С удовольствием. Если, конечно, можно говорить об удовольствии, вспоминая такие страшные события. Несколько дней назад мой жених предупредил меня, что может произойти нечто подобное. Он сходил с ума от беспокойства, но понимал, что не может быть все время рядом, чтобы защищать меня. Он должен был позаботиться о некоторых финансовых договоренностях перед тем, как мы покинем страну. Он оставил мне инструкции о том, как всегда оставаться в безопасности, и небольшой револьвер, который можно спрятать на теле. Вчера вечером, будучи дома, я услышала какой-то шум рядом с входной дверью. Видите ли, у меня очень чуткий сон. Я схватила револьвер и осторожно подошла ко входу. Кто-то вломился в дом. Входная дверь была открыта, а сбоку стоял ящик, полный металлических инструментов. Сам человек был крупным; в толстых руках он держал нож. Я была просто в ужасе, но каким-то чудом смогла не закричать. Я вышла на свет. Увидев меня, он на мгновение удивился и поднял нож, но в этот момент у меня больше не было сомнений в том, зачем он пришел. Я выстрелила ему в живот.</p>
<p>Я почти вздрогнул. Не все солдаты, с которыми я сражался в Афганистане, проявили бы такое же хладнокровие и решимость, которыми, казалось, обладала эта женщина.</p>
<p>— Об остальном вы примерно догадались, — продолжила мисс Купер. — Я сообщила о взломе в Скотланд-Ярд и рассказала, как защищалась. Расследование все еще продолжается, но я надеюсь, что меня оправдают — все, кажется, очень мне сочувствовали, и инспектор Лестрейд согласился, что это был законный случай самообороны. Но я все еще боюсь за свою жизнь. Из-за обстоятельств, которые я описала, я не могу раскрыть полиции причины нападения и, следовательно, не могу просить у них защиты. Если на меня опять нападут, то наверняка добьются успеха.</p>
<p>Холмс нахмурился.</p>
<p>— Так вам нужен телохранитель?</p>
<p>— В некотором роде, — согласилась мисс Купер. — Они не посмеют напасть на меня днем. Мне нужна защита всего на пару ночей, прежде чем мы сможем уехать в Соединенные Штаты. Но я также буду премного благодарна за ваш острый ум и способность к расследованиям, мистер Холмс. Мой жених предположил, что если произойдет что-то еще, то наличие улик в отношении того, кто нанял головорезов, позволит нам немного передохнуть.</p>
<p>— Вы имеете в виду, что вам нужна информация, чтобы шантажировать семью вашего жениха? — прямо спросил я.</p>
<p>— Я всего лишь хочу себя защитить, — ответил она. — Я не планирую использовать эту информацию для чего-то большего, кроме сохранения жизни и свободы как своих, так и моего жениха.</p>
<p>— Но пока у вас никаких доказательств нет, — заметил Холмс. — Вполне возможно, что ваш нападающий был обычным вором, а вся эта история всего лишь совпадением.</p>
<p>— Если это так, мистер Холмс, то для вас эта работа окажется очень легкой. Конечно же, у меня есть деньги, предоставленные моим женихом, чтобы заплатить вам.</p>
<p>Я был весьма ошеломлен прямотой и откровенностью, с которой нам преподнесли эту просьбу. Еще более удивительной для меня оказалась непоколебимая решимость в глазах этой женщины. Кого бы она ни любила, он должен был быть достоин ее. Перед нами сидела та, кто ради своего жениха была готова спуститься в ад и вернуться назад. Она прошла через суровое испытание, но сумела сохранить спокойствие и даже планировала будущее. Но нервы у нее не были так прочны, как она пыталась нам показать. Я видел, как она время от времени дрожала или напрягалась от шума с улицы. Ее пальцы все время теребили ожерелье. Она хватала его, словно защищая от наших глаз, или ласкала его указательным пальцем. Это было странное, магнетическое очарование, которое снова и снова притягивало к себе мой взгляд.</p>
<p>Все это время я с полной уверенностью ждал, что Холмс откажется от дела. Ведь оно казалось совершенно тривиальным, хоть и с некоторыми скандальными последствиями. К тому же охрана людей не входила в число его любимых занятий. Но, к моему удивлению, Холмс долго думал, попыхивая трубкой, а потом вскочил на ноги и воскликнул:</p>
<p>— Я берусь за это дело!</p>
<p>Он протянул длинную руку для рукопожатия.</p>
<p>Мисс Купер рассыпалась в вечных благодарностях. После еще нескольких любезностей она заплатила солидный аванс, в последний раз попрощалась с нами и миссис Хадсон и дала нам карточку с адресом, по которому она хотела бы, чтобы Холмс встретился с ней в тот же вечер. Это был адрес из довольно непримечательного района в части Лондона к югу от Темзы.</p>
<p>— Уэстон-стрит, дом тринадцать, — пробормотал Холмс, задумчиво вертя карточку между пальцами.</p>
<p>— Меня удивило, что вы взялись за это дело, — сказал я. — Что такого интересного вы в нем нашли?</p>
<p>— Не знаю, — ответил он. — Это-то меня и заинтриговало.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>В тот вечер я не сопровождал Холмса. У меня уже была назначена встреча с парой старых друзей. Мы планировали поужинать, а потом поиграть в карты. К тому же, осторожность подсказывала мне, что стоило дать ему разобраться с этим делом самостоятельно. Я знал своего друга как отличного стрелка и боксера и поэтому не особо беспокоился за его безопасность. Любого бандита, который собирался напасть на одинокую беззащитную женщину, ждал сюрприз. Ужин был окончен, и мы весело играли в вист, потягивая превосходный ликер, принесенный одним из моих друзей, когда в дверь постучал почтальон. Я был обеспокоен и удивлен, и то, что записка была от Холмса, только усилило эти чувства. Я открыл ее и почувствовал, как кровь сходит с лица.</p>
<p>«Мисс Купер мертва. Пожалуйста, найдите меня. Камден-Таун, Арчер-стрит, 5. Поторопитесь».</p>
<p>Мой друг проиграл! Он прислал мне записку, и это, по крайней мере, означало, что он все еще был жив и в добром здравии, но это озадачило меня еще больше. То, что он позволил обычному преступнику ускользнуть и убить клиента, показалось мне почти таким же вопиюще неправдоподобным, как если бы он позволил убить себя. К тому же я не узнал адрес. Но, немного подумав, я взял первый попавшийся кэб, который увидел на перекрестке, вручил извозчику шиллинг и передал ему адрес, сказав, чтобы гнал изо всех сил. Была ночь, дороги были совершенно пусты, поэтому мы прибыли на место довольно быстро. Полиция уже обыскивала дом. Снаружи стояли двое, и когда я попытался войти внутрь, мне пришлось им четко и внятно напомнить, что я был близким другом мистера Холмса, иначе меня не хотели пропускать. Сам дом был скромным, но ухоженным. Войдя в спальню, я смог лицезреть довольно мрачное зрелище. На льняной простыне, залитой кровью, лежала мертвая Артемисия Купер, клиентка Холмса. На груди была видна огнестрельная рана. На первый взгляд, жизнь покинула мисс Купер не так давно, поскольку ее тело еще не успело затвердеть.</p>
<p>Рядом с кроватью находились коронер, очень обеспокоенный инспектор Лестрейд и Шерлок Холмс.</p>
<p>— Холмс! — громко сказал я. — Что тут произошло?</p>
<p>— Уотсон, ну наконец-то! — ответил он. — Как вы, вероятно, уже заметили с помощью своих элементарных дедуктивных способностей, тут произошло убийство. Однако я все еще озадачен, так же, как и вы.</p>
<p>— Но как? — спросил я. — Мисс Купер просила вашей защиты. И я уверен, что в карточке был не этот адрес. Тот был на другом конце города!</p>
<p>Холмс улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Действительно уверены? Я тоже. Но, как ни странно, кажется, мы оба ошибались.</p>
<p>Сказав это, он протянул мне карточку, которую вынул из кармана. Совершенно точно это была та же карточка, что и сегодня утром: того же цвета, на ощупь такая же, даже почерк совпадал. Но адрес на ней, вне всяких сомнений, был другой — Арчер-стрит, 5.</p>
<p>— Что все это значит? — пробормотал я в неподдельном замешательстве. В своей памяти мне еще не приходилось сомневаться, но думать, что Холмс мог потерпеть неудачу в чем-то столь тривиальном, было просто невероятно. — Карточку подделали?</p>
<p>— Увы, она настоящая, — сказал Холмс. — Утром я оставил на ней метку — всего лишь моя маленькая привычка, — процарапал ногтем небольшую вмятину сбоку. И она все еще там. Карточку не заменяли и явно ничего с нее не стирали и не переписывали, иначе это оставило бы следы.</p>
<p>Я был сбит с толку.</p>
<p>— Что тогда? Мы оба просто неправильно запомнили адрес?</p>
<p>— Очевидно, Уотсон, — задумчиво ответил он. — Но это еще не все. Около шести вечера я взял кэб, и он отвез меня по адресу, который, как нам обоим с вами показалось, мы видели. Я прибыл на место не позднее четверти седьмого. Дверь в дом была открыта, но сам дом мне показался пустым. Я подождал, думаю, всего минут десять, а затем еще раз проверил карточку. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я понял, что адрес был совсем другим! Я выскочил из дома и приехал сюда, как только смог. Это заняло не больше получаса, но я все-равно опоздал. Дом оказался взломан. Я нашел мисс Купер лежащей, как вы ее видите, на кровати с изумрудным ожерельем на шее.</p>
<p>Я быстро посчитал в уме.</p>
<p>— Но этого не может быть! — воскликнул я. — Уже заполночь. Несомненно, если бы прошло столько времени, уже наступило бы трупное окоченение...</p>
<p>— Ваши медицинские знания как всегда на высоте, Уотсон, — уверил меня Холмс. Его взгляд говорил, что он глубоко погрузился в лабиринт мыслей. — Это я потерял счет времени. Почти три часа в доме на Уэстон-стрит показались мне, видимо, десятью минутами. Три часа, из которых у меня нет ни малейшего воспоминания.</p>
<p>На это я не знал, что сказать. Я испытывал ужасный страх за своего друга. Мог ли его разум стать жертвой какого-то слабоумия, болезни, которая была способна привести к отказу его памяти и интеллекта? Среди молодых такое случается крайне редко, но все-таки. Но нет же. Я ведь тоже стал жертвой необъяснимой уловки моей памяти с адресом на карточке. Здесь действовало нечто иное, что-то, что начинало казаться совершенно зловещим, даже если не было связано с убийством молодой женщины.</p>
<p>— Что происходит? — выдавил я.</p>
<p>— Будет интересно узнать, не правда ли? — сказал Холмс. — И есть еще одна часть головоломки, которая, как я считаю, имеет крайне важное значение для ее решения. Наверняка вы заметили.</p>
<p>Вынужден признать, что нет. Но более пристальный осмотр места преступления и безжизненное тело в его центре заставило меня все понять.</p>
<p>— Изумрудное ожерелье пропало.</p>
<p>— Прямо в яблочко, Уотсон. Но, как я уже говорил, я совершенно уверен, что видел его, когда нашел тело мисс Купер.</p>
<p>— Но что это значит? — растерянно спросил я. — Никто не мог украсть его, когда здесь были вы и полиция! Еще одна выходка вашей памяти?</p>
<p>— Я все еще думаю, что вы ошибаетесь, Холмс, — вмешался Лестрейд. — Так бывает с лучшими. Вор ворвался в дом, убил женщину и схватил самое ценное, что смог найти. Когда вы появились здесь, в ваших воспоминаниях все перемешалось.</p>
<p>— Может быть. А может быть, и нет, — ответил Холмс. Опять уйдя с головой в свои мысли, он схватил пальто, накинул его на плечи и рванул прочь из комнаты. Я последовал его примеру.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Следующий день был довольно унылым. Я проснулся рано; меня все еще преследовал образ вчерашней мертвой женщины. Это удивило меня, поскольку, как бы ужасно это ни было, смерть не была для меня чем-то незнакомым. И все же этот образ, казалось, задел меня за живое и ночью возвращался снова и снова. Иногда она уже была бледной и безжизненной, и именно я обнаруживал ее, а не мой друг Холмс. Иногда она все еще была жива. Напуганная, она убегала от своего убийцы, которым, к сожалению, был я. А иногда я подходил близко-близко к ее кровати, чтобы осмотреть ее тело, а она вдруг открывала глаза и пронзительно смотрела на меня из, казалось, глубин самого ада.</p>
<p>Но, несмотря на все это, когда я наконец-то выбрался из постели, более измученный, чем когда ложился спать, то обнаружил, что Холмс уже проснулся и пребывал в ужасном настроении. Он утопал в одном из кресел в гостиной, дымил трубкой, хмурился и думал. Какая бы удивительная машина ни оживляла его невероятный разум, было почти слышно, как она напрасно тикает и щелкает, поскольку он никак не мог найти ответа на многие вопросы, с которыми столкнулся.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро, Холмс, — пробормотал я.</p>
<p>— Утро? — спросил он. Сверившись с часами, он наконец-то заметил, что на улице было светло. — Ах, верно. Как время пролетело.</p>
<p>— Как врач, я не могу согласиться с тем, что вы относитесь к себе с таким пренебрежением.</p>
<p>— А как друг?</p>
<p>— С удовольствием поступил бы так же, — проворчал я, потерев лоб и рухнув на диван. — Едва ли сон помог. Что там с кофе?</p>
<p>— Думаю, миссис Хадсон как раз им занимается, — сказал Холмс и замолчал, дав понять, что разговор окончен.</p>
<p>Я был совсем не против, поскольку желания болтать у меня тоже не было. Вскоре появилась миссис Хадсон с подносом, на котором обнаружилось несколько чашек, кофейник, печенье и утренняя газета. Я наделся, что завтрак принесет хоть какое-то облегчение моему помутненному рассудку и избавит от пронзительной головной боли, но особого оптимизма у меня по этому поводу не было. Когда миссис Хадсон поставила поднос на стол, то я заметил, что она тоже была напряжена. Под глазами у нее залегли глубокие тени, и она вздрогнула от боли, когда наклонилась.</p>
<p>— Что-то случилось? — спросил я ее.</p>
<p>— Просто плохая ночь, — ответила она, покачав головой. — Вы двое должны перестать каждый день говорить об убийствах и преступлениях. Это начинает влиять на меня. Всю ночь мне снилась несчастная девушка, о которой вы упомянули вчера вечером. Бедняжка!</p>
<p>Возможно, это совпадение должно было удивить меня сильнее, но я был в отвратительном настроении, и мне совершенно не казалось странным, что у кого-то оно могло быть таким же. Я просто налил себе кофе и выпил его, погруженный в довольно мрачные мысли.</p>
<p>Я взял газету, и мне стало только хуже. Об убийстве мисс Купер действительно сообщили и, к тому же, описали все очень мрачно. Хуже того, было упомянуто, что именно Шерлок Холмс был тем, кто нашел тело, и что он «не выполнил свои обязанности в качестве наемного телохранителя» жертвы. К счастью, на этом подробности закончились. Слова о том, что великий Шерлок Холмс сначала пришел по неправильному адресу, стали бы смертельным выстрелом для всей его карьеры. Ничего из этого я своему другу не сказал. Он и так выглядел достаточно озабоченным.</p>
<p>— Мистер Холмс, ваше пальто все в грязи, — возмущенно заявила миссис Хадсон, осматривая одежду, которая висела и двери. После вчерашней суеты по грязным улицам пальто Холмса и правда было в плачевном состоянии.</p>
<p>— Полагаю, что так, — раздраженно отозвался Холмс.</p>
<p>— Тогда, может, мне стоит его почистить? — спросила миссис Хадсон, ничуть не смутившись. — Не волнуйтесь, я опустошу карманы от всего...</p>
<p>— НЕТ! — воскликнул Холмс, резко поднявшись со своего место и рванув к двери.</p>
<p>Я потрясенно поднял глаза. Он с такой силой сжимал запястье миссис Хадсон, что ей явно было больно. Все, что смогла сделать бедная женщина, — это ошеломленно посмотреть на него в ответ, испуганная поведением, не имевшим прецедентов.</p>
<p>— Холмс, вы что творите? — спросил я, подходя к ним. — Почему ей нельзя ничего вытаскивать из карманов вашего пальто?</p>
<p>Холмс задумался на мгновение. Он казался искренне озадаченным. Он отпустил запястье миссис Хадсон, и та сразу же начала его массировать. Выражение лица Холмса сменилось от замешательства до вспышки гнева и искры понимания.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю! — наконец-то ответил он, и его лицо просветлело.</p>
<p>В тот момент я был почти уверен, что он просто сходит с ума.</p>
<p>— Холмс, о чем, черт возьми, вы говорите? — закричал я. — Вы не знаете? И поэтому так довольны?</p>
<p>— Не имею ни малейшего представления! — ликующе ответил он, схватив меня за плечи и встряхнув. — О, разве вы не видите, Уотсон? Наконец-то во всем этом появился смысл! Я не могу позволить ей рыться в моих карманах, но не знаю почему! О, теперь это имеет смысл. Исключить невозможное, а то, что осталось... я не мог представить. Но тогда мне нужно подумать о... быстро! Дневник!</p>
<p>Он бросился в другой конец комнаты, взял со стола ежедневник и начал яростно перелистывать страницы.</p>
<p>— Завтра или послезавтра. Я должен проверить...</p>
<p>— Холмс! — в этот раз я схватил его за руку. — Вы можете сказать, что происходит? Что вы поняли? Вы раскрыли дело?</p>
<p>— Еще нет, — ответил он. — Но скоро. О, и мне понадобится ваша помощь. Позже я сообщу дату и время. Теперь, если вы меня извините, мне нужно пойти в свою комнату и выяснить.</p>
<p>— Выяснить? Что выяснить?</p>
<p>— Выяснить, что еще я не могу сделать, — сказал он так, как будто это был самый разумный ответ в мире, а не бессвязный лепет безумца. — А теперь дайте мне немного времени подумать. И оставьте уже это пальто в покое!</p>
<p>И чтобы убедиться, что его приказ будет выполнен, он побежал назад, стянул его с вешалки, затем бросился в спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Целый день я не слышал и не видел Холмса. Если бы кто-то другой заперся в комнате так надолго, я бы сильно за него переживал, но это был Холмс и его вполне обычное поведение, поэтому и я не обращал на него особого внимания. Следующая ночь была для меня такой же беспокойной, как и предыдущая, да и для миссис Хадсон, как я узнал, тоже. А потом я стал размышлять, не происходило ли что-то зловещее, или, может, на нас обоих сработало какое-то любопытное внушение, вызвавшее похожие кошмары? Поговорив об этом с нашей домовладелицей, я обнаружил еще более тревожные подробности: она смогла описать внешний вид мертвого тела мисс Купер с пугающей точностью для человека, который никогда не был на месте преступления. Если бы я не относился ко всему этому скептически, то это должно было предупредить меня, что то, с чем мы имеем дело, отошло от простого криминала на гораздо более темную территорию.</p>
<p>Наконец-то я получил обещанную Холмсом информацию. Что необычно, он предпочел подбросить ее мне на стол в виде клочка бумажки, когда я отсутствовал. Я прочитал записку и оказался сбит с толку еще сильнее, чем раньше.</p>
<p>«Приходите в Сент-Пол, недалеко от Бермондси, завтра в 9 утра. Подождите, пока я пройду мимо, а затем следуйте за мной как можно осторожнее. Присоединитесь ко мне, когда я доберусь до места назначения».</p>
<p>При всех причудах Холмса, это уже выходило за всякие рамки. Я был в такой растерянности, поэтому все, что мог делать, это в точности следовать инструкциям хотя бы для того, чтобы узнать, в чем заключалась его конечная цель, или понять, что он и правда свихнулся. На следующее утро я вышел из дома довольно рано. Мне пришлось отменить несколько приемов в клинике, где я работал в то время, к тому же на улице было чертовски холодно, поэтому я надеялся, что когда Холмс наконец-то появится, я получу заслуженное объяснение. В конце концов, он показался, но совершенно меня проигнорировал. Я мог только предположить, что он подозревал, что за ним следят, и не хотел дать понять своему преследователю о моем присутствии. Взвесив в руке обнадеживающую тяжесть револьвера, который хранил в кармане пальто, я осторожно последовал за моим другом, как тот и просил. Прогулка была недолгой. Вскоре он остановился перед дверью довольно ветхого дома, который, казалось, довольно давно был необитаем.</p>
<p>Адрес дома был Уэстон-стрит, тринадцать, тот самый, который, как мы оба были уверены, дала нам мисс Купер в тот день, когда мы видели ее живой.</p>
<p>Не могло быть и речь о том, что это было обычное совпадение. Я подкрался ближе к дому и заглянул внутрь. В комнате было темно, но помимо Холмса мои глаза смогли различить высокую, внушительную фигуру. В светлых волосах мужчины отражались блики скудного света, проникшего в дом. Одет он был очень необычно, как-будто в длинное платье. «Священник», — подумал я сначала, но потом заметил отделку и украшения, которые были слишком богатыми для простого члена духовенства. Если только он не был епископом. Нет, при ближайшем рассмотрении его одежда совсем не казалась священнической. Скорее, она походила на наряд масонов. Мужчина поманил Холмса. В правой руке он держал что-то похожее на тонкую палку, напоминающую ту, которую использует дирижер оркестра. Холмс, словно в трансе, медленно подошел к нему, сунул руку в карман пальто и что-то вытащил из него. Каково же было мое удивление, когда я понял, что это было то самое изумрудное ожерелье, которое исчезло с места преступления! Единственное, что я смог предположить, так это то, что это был один из преступников, стоящих за убийством мисс Купер. Он каким-то образом шантажировал Холмса, вынудив его достать ему ожерелье. Я не мог понять всех деталей, но тогда это не имело значения. Я захлопнул дверь, направив револьвер перед собой.</p>
<p>— Бросьте все, поднимите руки над головой и отойдите от Шерлока Холмса! — крикнул я, пытаясь дать понять, насколько это возможно, что я не блефую.</p>
<p>Однако мужчину мои слова ничуть не смутили. Он слегка щелкнул палкой, которую держал в руке, и прошептал слово на латыни. Из палки вылетела молния и попала в меня; револьвер выскользнул из рук и упал на пол. Все произошло так быстро, когда я все еще смотрел на свои руки, не зная, что произошло. Глаза преступника были прикованы ко мне, и поэтому он не заметил, как Холмс внезапно подошел ближе, схватил его правое запястье одной рукой, а другой вытащил свой револьвер, который он сунул прямо под подбородок мужчины. Тот сначала выглядел удивленным, затем встревоженным, но, наконец, разразился приступом смеха, несмотря на то, что оружие находилось всего в одном спуске курка, чтобы вышибить ему мозги.</p>
<p>— О, мистер Холмс! — сказал он, поднимая вторую руку в знак капитуляции. — Вы действительно так невероятны, как и говорят. Подумать только, что из всех людей именно маггл смог сопротивляться моим приказам.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, что такое маггл, — ответил Холмс, — но должен признаться, что вы, возможно, переоцениваете меня. На самом деле я не мог сопротивляться вашим приказам. Я просто их обходил. Согласен, ваш гипноз настолько удивителен, что я бы не поверил, что это возможно, если бы сам не ощутил его воздействия.</p>
<p>Преступник усмехнулся.</p>
<p>— Гипноз? Боюсь, что нет, Холмс. Это самое несовершенное маггловское искусство, которое мы оттачивали веками. Под магглом я имею в виду любого из вас, людей, не обладающих магией.</p>
<p>— Он сумасшедший! — воскликнул я. — Холмс, давайте просто отвезем его в ближайший полицейский участок.</p>
<p>Но, к моему удивлению, Холмс не казался таким же скептически настроенным, как я.</p>
<p>— Магия, говорите, — пробормотал он. — Это объяснило бы некоторые вещи. Но я не мог — не хотел — поверить такому экстраординарному утверждению без доказательств.</p>
<p>— Вы видели, что я сделал с револьвером вашего друга, Холмс, — сказал мужчина. — Но чтобы продемонстрировать все в лучшем виде, я должен воспользоваться палочкой. Не могли бы вы освободить мою руку...</p>
<p>— Холмс, не надо! — закричал я. Это было иррационально, знаю. Неужели я действительно верил, что этот человек мог творить магию? Что просто возможность взмахнуть какой-то деревянной палкой могла дать ему власть над нами? И все же, подсознательно, я думаю, что уже поверил этому. Я чувствовал, что позволить ему использовать свою палочку, как он ее называл, было бы ужасной ошибкой.</p>
<p>— Клянусь, я не причиню вреда ни вам, ни вашему другу, Холмс. Клянусь самым дорогим, что есть у меня в этом мире: любовью Артемисии.</p>
<p>— Имейте же совесть, чудовище! — взъярился я на него. Мне вдруг захотелось его ударить и бить до тех пор, пока он не замолчит навсегда. — Вы убили эту бедную девушку!</p>
<p>Лицо мужчины помрачнело.</p>
<p>— Я не убивал ее, нет, но я позволил этому случиться. И все же моя любовь к Артемисии по-прежнему велика.</p>
<p>— Однако доктор Ватсон привел отличный аргумент, — сказал Холмс. — Почему я должен пойти на риск и освободить вас?</p>
<p>— Тогда давайте сделаем так, — голос мужчины стал холодным и резким. — Вы должны освободить меня, потому что я приказываю вам.</p>
<p>Я думал, что схожу с ума. Шерлок Холмс, самый рациональный из людей, которого я считал совершенно невосприимчивым к предложениям и уловкам любого рода, последовал этому приказу. Он убрал револьвер из-под подбородка мужчины и отпустил его запястье. Он сделал это с явной неохотой, но, тем не менее, действительно сделал и отступил на шаг. Мгновение спустя он, казалось, вырвался из транса, охватившего его, и тут же снова ринулся вперед, но на этот раз было уже слишком поздно. Незнакомец снова взмахнул палочкой.</p>
<p>— Круцио, — прошипел он.</p>
<p>И Холмс закричал. Преодолевая боль, корчась, сопротивляясь, пиная ногами по полу. Этот крик был самым нечеловеческим из всех, что я когда-либо слышал. На поле боя я ампутировал руки и ноги без анестезии, но люди не кричали так сильно и не выгибались в агонии, как Холмс от простого слова невооруженного человека. Через секунду он замер, но я уже никогда так и не смог забыть то, что видел и слышал. Боль, которая была за пределами моего понимания.</p>
<p>— Прошу прощения, если это было немного чересчур, — сказал мужчина, чья ухмылка говорила совсем о другом. — Надеюсь, это развеет ваше неправильное представление о том, что я просто очень опытный гипнотизер.</p>
<p>— Воображение... — фыркнул Холмс, все еще хрипя и хватая ртом воздух. — Воображение... мощное оружие. Вы уже загипнотизировали меня... так что могли и оставить команду на... чрезвычайные ситуации. Недостаточно хорошо...</p>
<p>— Хм, упрямитесь до конца, понятно. Давайте-ка попробуем это, — и он направил на меня палочку. Я в ужасе бросился к револьверу, лежащему на полу, но не успел. — Империо!</p>
<p>Все насущные желания покинули мой разум, напряжение испарилось. Я чувствовал себя совершенно спокойно. Преступник посмотрел на меня, и я посмотрел на него, ожидая его воли, ибо величайшей радостью в моей жизни было бы просто исполнить ее.</p>
<p>— Сделайте кувырок, — спокойно сказал мужчина.</p>
<p>С огромным удовольствием я немного разбежался и приступил к выполнению акробатического упражнения, как и было приказано. Последний раз я делал нечто подобное парочку десятилетий и одно серьезное ранение ноги назад, поэтому все получилось не так хорошо, как могло бы. Да и моя спина почувствовал себя так, словно готова была надорваться от нагрузки. В итоге я оказался несколько разочарован.</p>
<p>Через секунду я очнулся и пришел в ужас от того, что я только что сделал и почувствовал, и сразу же схватил револьвер, нацелив его на мужчину — на волшебника. С раздраженным выражением лица он снова взмахнул палочкой и сказал:</p>
<p>— Экспеллиармус.</p>
<p>Револьвер выпал из моих рук и снова упал на пол.</p>
<p>— Или как насчет этого? — добавил он, даже не дождавшись реакции Холмса на эти чудеса. Он направил палочку в темный угол комнаты, и только тогда я заметил, что там была собака. Бродячая собака, которых было много на улицах, видимо, нашла убежище в пустом доме и теперь спокойно спала, не подозревая о драме, разворачивающейся вокруг. — Авада Кедавра, — прошептал мужчина.</p>
<p>Я почувствовал дрожь, пробившую меня до самых костей, как будто он прочитал забытую злую молитву языческому богу. Из кончика палочки вылетела зеленая молния, пролетела через комнату и попала в собаку.</p>
<p>— Проверьте ее, доктор, — сказал он, и я опять тупо последовал его приказу, слишком ошеломленный, чтобы сделать что-то другое. Я инстинктивно знал, что найду в углу, и оказался прав. Да помилует нас Господь, как я был прав.</p>
<p>— От чего она умерла, доктор? — скучающим тоном поинтересовался мужчина.</p>
<p>— Не могу сказать, — пораженно пробормотал я, опустившись перед трупом. — Нет ни яда, ни чего-то видимого. Мне нужно будет провести вскрытие, чтобы проверить на сердечный приступ.</p>
<p>— Вы можете отнести тело домой и сделать это, доктор, — саркастично предложил мужчина. — Уверен, что для вас это будет довольно поучительно. Но уже сейчас я могу сказать, что никакой веской причины вы не найдете. Эта собака умерла не от чего-то — она просто умерла. Я оборвал нить ее жизни, вырвал жизненную силу из ее тела, как Атропос(1) в греческих мифах. Итак, мистер Шерлок Холмс, достаточно ли этого, чтобы убедить вас, что я говорю правду, что магия существует, и я обладаю этой силой?</p>
<p>Холмс надолго замолчал, словно, задумавшись.</p>
<p>— Да, — наконец-то ответил он.</p>
<p>Мужчина кивнул и расслабился, опустив руку с палочкой.</p>
<p>— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Знайте, что я не хочу вас убивать. Я обещал это Артемисии, и пусть это будет для вас гарантией. Но это было не простое обещание: я связал его магией, заслужив тем самым полное доверие Артемисии. Я не могу убить вас, не умерев при этом сам. Да, я не всегда был тем, кого вы сочли бы хорошим человеком, Холмс. Но я пытаюсь им стать ради Артемисии.</p>
<p>— Хорошим человеком? — недоверчиво повторил я. — Вы организовали убийство женщины, которую любили! Вы вынудили Холмса украсть украшение с ее трупа и принести его вам! Таково ваше представление о любви, о добре?</p>
<p>— Внешний вид может быть обманчивым, доктор Уотсон, — раздраженно сказал мужчина. — Любой волшебник, обладающий некоторой смекалкой, узнает об этом на самом раннем этапе обучения. Но я все-таки постараюсь удовлетворить ваше любопытство. Однако сначала я хочу, чтобы мистер Холмс выполнил мою просьбу. Каким образом вы поняли, что я собираюсь делать? Вы даже привели сюда своего друга и смогли застать меня врасплох. Это настоящий подвиг, не меньше, на который, скажу я вам, не был способен ни один маггл.</p>
<p>Холмс встряхнулся и поднялся с пола, восстановив самообладание. И все же в его действиях и словах сквозила усталость, которую я никогда раньше в нем не видел. Он был похож на побежденного человека.</p>
<p>— Когда я понял, что ожерелье пропало, — начал он, — моей первой мыслью было то, что единственный человек, который мог бы взять его, был я. Я не помню, как сделал это, но, опять же, моя память, возможно, уже тогда была изменена. Я рассматривал несколько вариантов, касающихся адреса на карточке, ломая голову над химическими веществами, которые могут заставить один текст исчезнуть, а другой появиться в определенный момент времени или при изменении внешних условий. Но факт пропажи ожерелья мог говорить только о том, что кто-то поработал с моим сознанием.</p>
<p>От этой мысли мне было очень неуютно, но я должен был ее обдумать. Я знаю о гипнозе и месмеризме(2), хотя никогда не слышал о настолько мощных их формах, которые можно было бы использовать для совершения преступления. Переломным стал момент, когда миссис Хадсон попыталась схватить мое пальто и обыскать его карманы, и я почувствовал необоснованное желание не позволить ей этого сделать. Я сразу же понял, что именно это означало: в одном из карманов лежало ожерелье, и кто бы ни загипнотизировал меня, он приказал никому не давать прикасаться к нему.</p>
<p>Волшебник кивнул, явно впечатленный. Холмс, должно быть, был на высоте (а разве могло быть иначе?).</p>
<p>— В остальном я просто отталкивался от этого, — продолжил мой друг. — Очевидно, меня заманили на поддельный адрес — на этот, — загипнотизировали и дали какие-то приказы. Тогда оставалось только понять, какие именно были приказы. Я не мог их вспомнить, но все равно был вынужден им подчиняться. А это означало, что понять, что они из себя представляли, можно было только путем экспериментов, ища то, что я делать не мог.</p>
<p>Если преступник заставил меня украсть ожерелье, то остаться мог только один приказ — встретиться с ним и отдать украшение. Я методично работал в течение следующих нескольких дней, в любое время дня, и пытался твердо закрепить в своей голове намерение сделать что-то в это конкретное время. Это могло быть что-то простое, например, поход в театр или обед в определенном ресторане. Таким образом, я узнал время и день, когда по какой-то причине мне казалось, что я просто ничего не могу сделать. Потому что, конечно же, мне уже был отдан приказ.</p>
<p>Подобные рассуждения позволили мне найти и нужное место. Я ограничивал себя необходимостью поехать в различные районы Лондона в найденное время. Хотя, должен сказать, мне было бы намного труднее, если бы вы решили выбрать абсолютно другое место, чем то, где мы встретились впервые.</p>
<p>— Виноват, мистер Холмс, — хохотнул мужчина. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.</p>
<p>— Я не мог никому сказать о встрече, но ничего не запрещало писать о ней. Я не мог никого взять с собой, но они могли следовали за мной сами. И я был обязан принести вам ожерелье, но ничто не мешало мне сразу после этого сделать что угодно. Вот и все, — закончил Холмс. — Делайте с этой информацией все, что хотите. Я считаю, что это ценный урок, показавший важность точного взвешивания своих собственных слов, когда отдаешь приказы человеку, находящемуся в твоем распоряжении.</p>
<p>Преступник покачал головой и медленно зааплодировал, искренне восхитившись.</p>
<p>— Должен заметить, мистер Холмс, что так и есть, и урок этот невероятно унизительный. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы мой профессор по Темным искусствам в Хогвартсе давал такую же исчерпывающую информацию. Но, опять же, я сомневаюсь, что он сам осознавал силу лазеек для жертв Империуса. То, чего вы достигли, мистер Холмс, трудно найти даже многим волшебникам. Мы называем это окклюменцией. Это ментальная дисциплина перенаправления собственных мыслей и воспоминаний и манипулирования ими таким образом, чтобы вмешательство в них было трудным, если не полностью невозможным для внешней силы.</p>
<p>— Строгая ментальная дисциплина — один из инструментов моей профессии, — сухо сказал Холмс.</p>
<p>— На самом деле, вы поставили меня в затруднительное положение. Я не могу и не хотел бы убивать вас. Я мог бы попытаться стереть ваши воспоминания, но я не уверен, что мои плохие навыки в наложении Обливиэйта подойдут для этой задачи. Вы слишком хороши и наверняка сразу все поймете, если я оставлю какие-то дыры, начнете свое исследование заново, и мы вернемся сюда же. Этого бы я очень не хотел. Или вас просто убьют, если вы будете разнюхивать там, где не следует. Этого я тоже не хочу.</p>
<p>— Итак? — спросил я вызывающе, прекрасно осознавая, насколько же ничтожно мало значили сейчас мои слова. — Что вы собираетесь сделать?</p>
<p>— То, что делают честные люди, чтобы заслужить доверие друг друга, — сказал мужчина. — Я скажу вам правду и признаюсь, ведь ваша осторожность и желание защитить жизнь невинной женщины будут самой лучшей печатью на этой смертельной тайне.</p>
<p>— Жизнь женщины? — ахнул я. — Вы хотите сказать, что Артемисия...</p>
<p>— Совершенно точно мертва, к сожалению, — сказал мужчина. — Но это еще не все. Я объясню. Во-первых, позвольте мне представиться. Меня зовут Корнелиус Малфой, и я волшебник. Я младший сын древней благородной семьи волшебников, которая ведет свое происхождение от прибытия Вильгельма Завоевателя в Британию. В связи с этим мои родственники очень строго относятся к традициям, семейной чести и тому, что мы называем чистотой крови.</p>
<p>Именно я являюсь загадочным женихом Артемисии. Я не буду подробно рассказывать о наших отношениях — они наши и только наши. Скажем так, ее рассказ был полностью правдив. Единственное, что она упустила, — это настоящую причину того, почему моя семья была против нашей помолвки. Волшебники из такой старой семьи, как моя, не очень высокого мнения о таких магглах, как вы или она. На самом деле, они часто сравнивают их с животными и не стесняются обращаться с ними соответственно, если чувствуют, что те смеют подниматься выше своего положения.</p>
<p>— Вы имеете в виду убийство, — пробормотал я.</p>
<p>— Или даже хуже, доктор Уотсон. Я считаю, что вы вполне сможете сделать собственные выводы после того, что видели сегодня. К счастью для вашего вида, существуют законы, предотвращающие самые жестокие крайности таких фанатиков. Но даже сильнее, чем законов, моя семья боялась потери лица. Что больше всего беспокоит британцев: что подумают наши соседи? Таким образом, вместо того, чтобы использовать магию непосредственно для убийства Артемисии, они опустились бы, чтобы заставить маггла сделать это за них. Наняли бы головорезов, подонков. Все, что угодно, чтобы не привлекать к этому делу Министерство магии и избежать возможного риска последующего скандала.</p>
<p>Я сходил с ума от беспокойства за нее. Я не мог защищать ее все время, пока пытался накопить достаточно средств, чтобы мы могли безопасно поехать в Америку и построить там новую жизнь. Я боялся, что если инсценирую ее смерть, использовав магию, то моя семья тут же бы все поняла. Они сильны не без причины. Власть у волшебников исходит от знаний.</p>
<p>— Так что вы сделали? И зачем привлекли к этому нас? — спросил я.</p>
<p>— Я пошел по темному пути, доктор Уотсон. Настолько темному, что даже представить его себе раньше не мог, а моя семья и не осмелилась бы подумать о нем, не то что повторить, — сказал он. — Я не мог инсценировать смерть Артемисии, поэтому я этого делать не стал. Я позволил им убить ее по-настоящему и сделать это с очень уважаемым свидетелем, чтобы у маггловских властей не осталось абсолютно никаких сомнений в том, что произошло, так что никто из моих родственников не почувствовал потребности в дальнейшем расследовании. Но прежде чем позволить ей умереть, я сделал кое-что, чтобы удержать ее душу здесь, в этой смертной оболочке. И в конце концов я верну ее.</p>
<p>С этими словами он вытащил изумрудное ожерелье, показав его нам. Я почувствовал себя ослепленным, меня затошнило. Я не особо религиозный человек, но чувство богохульства, на которое он намекал, меня ошеломило. Не только это, но и сам вид ожерелья заставил все вернуться. Сны. Яркие видения Артемисии Купер, кричащей о помощи, ее последних минутах, проведенных в боли, истекающей кровью на кровати, одной в своей комнате, ее жизни, сочащейся из пулевого отверстия. Это были не обычные кошмары — это были воспоминания. Воспоминания о потерянном фрагменте души, застрявшем в драгоценном камне, кричащем и касающемся сознаний людей, которых он мог достичь.</p>
<p>Я кипел от гнева и печали.</p>
<p>— Вы сотворили с ней подобное, — сказал я, — но при этом говорите, что любите ее?</p>
<p>— Она согласилась, доктор Уотсон. На самом деле, она сама придумала этот план, — невозмутимо ответил Малфой. — Самая храбрая из женщин, моя Артемисия. Она не хотела, чтобы для меня появился риск со стороны моей семьи, если бы мы выбрали менее безопасный план. Конечно, это было недешево. Второй шанс на жизнь — вещь дорогая. Потребовалась еще одна жизнь, чтобы выровнять баланс в бухгалтерской книге Мрачного Жнеца.</p>
<p>— И это был первый наемник, — заключил Холмс.</p>
<p>— Верно, — Малфой кивнул. — Я был с ней той ночью. Она убила бандита, и мы провели ритуал. Это был мерзкий тип, готовый убить молодую женщину за монеты, который потратил на спиртное и опиум. Простите меня за уверенность, что скучать по нему никто не станет. Артемисия оказала этому городу услугу, избавившись от него. Наша единственная ошибка была связана с вами. Артемисия сказала, что вы знамениты — она заядлый читатель ваших сенсационных историй, доктор Ватсон — и поэтому были бы самым надежным свидетелем, которого только можно вообразить. Я не предполагал, что вы окажетесь настолько сообразительным, чтобы обмануть даже Империус. Думаю, несмотря на то, что я пытался всячески дистанцироваться от своей семьи, мне все еще нужно научиться уважать вас, магглов, и ваши способности настолько, насколько вы того заслуживаете.</p>
<p>— А что по поводу второго наемника? — спросил я.</p>
<p>— Вне всякого сомнения, человек обладал таким же достоинством, что и первый, то есть вообще никаким. Моя семья не была заинтересована в личном участии ни одним очевидным образом. Его наняли через двух или трех посредников. Я не верю, что у столь опытного детектива, как Шерлок Холмс, возникнут проблемы с его поиском и безопасной доставкой для виселицы, как он того заслуживает. Мне он был интересен лишь как полезный инструмент нашего плана.</p>
<p>Выбор остается за вами. Вы можете раскрыть эту информацию в надежде, что политические последствия разрушат мою семью, которая заказала убийство Артемисии. Но я сомневаюсь, что они окажутся в таком большом затруднении, поскольку доказательств слишком мало, и все, что вы получите, — это либо хаос, который пагубно отразится на нашем и вашем мире, либо вас закинут в смирительные рубашки и потащат в ближайший сумасшедший дом. При этом мне и возрожденной Артемисии будет грозить опасность.</p>
<p>— Мы не будем говорить об этом, — сказал Холмс. — Мы не будем раскрывать эту историю. Доктор Уотсон не будет об этом писать. Мы сохраним это в тайне.</p>
<p>Малфой улыбнулся.</p>
<p>— Я верил, что такой умный человек, как вы, сразу же придет к такому решению. Да, это лучший вариант для всех нас. Итак, я прощаюсь с вами и отправляюсь, как я надеюсь, к спокойной жизни с Артемисией за океаном. Желаю вам всего наилучшего. Я должен поблагодарить вас за то, что помогли мне воссоединиться с ней, пусть даже невольно. А теперь последний фокус...</p>
<p>И с этими словами он слегка поклонился, и внезапно его фигура исказилась, как отражение в побежавшей рябью луже. Как будто он превратился в жидкость и засосался в какую-то невидимую дыру в центре собственного тела. А мгновение спустя перед нами как будто никого никогда и не было. Нам оставалось лишь задавать вопросы своим собственным глазам.</p>
<p>Таковы были факты в деле об изумрудном ожерелье, в котором мы столкнулись с силами, превосходящими то, что мы когда-либо считали возможным. После того дня мы больше никогда об этом не говорили и даже между собой делали вид, что этого не было. Я подозреваю, что Холмс особенно расстроился, узнав о магии, потому что это повлияло на его профессию. Как, в конце концов, можно быть детективом и практиковать науку дедукции в мире, в котором такие силы позволяют некоторым людям зайти так далеко, что искривляют материю и играют с воспоминаниями? Но так как ни один из случаев, с которыми мы столкнулись в будущем, казалось, не касался какого-либо преступника со сверхъестественными способностями, это беспокойство в нем в конце концов улеглось. Что касается меня, я все еще борюсь с этими воспоминаниями. Возможно, поэтому я несколько нарушаю собственное обещание, записывая их. Даже без влияния души мисс Купер я до сих пор иногда вижу о ней кошмары и просыпаюсь в страхе посреди ночи. Я никогда не был уверен, когда вопрос заходил о душе, но это дело сделало все только хуже и заставило меня вновь задавать себе вопросы. Я не могу найти утешения ни в науке, ни в религии, поскольку и то, и то блаженно игнорируют очень многое из того, что я увидел и испытал в тот день. Прогуливаясь по Лондону, я новым взглядом смотрю на тех, кто идет со мной рядом. Конечно, время от времени мне кажется, что я вижу, как кто-то держит в руке палочку, едва скрываемую, и быстро отводит глаза, уходя.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Атропос — одна из мойр, та, кто перерезает нить, в нужное время заканчивая жизнь человека.</p>
<p>2. Месмеризм — учение о животном магнетизме.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>